Roses: White and Red
by Sugar High5
Summary: When Peter accidentally flies through the window of a pair of twin girls, what sort of chaos could happen?
1. Chapter 1

HeHe  
  
Hello! Okay, this is my first Peter Pan fic, save one failed attempt that completely sux. And im talking the whole nine yards: Peter's OOC, the girls a Mary Sue, they make random, unexplained, completely unrelated movements and more. But anyway, back to the topic. The two main characters are based on me and my sister, who is known here as Demon Child. Anna is based on her and Mary is based on myself. Lindsay (my sis) says its really good and I got the characters perfect. Well, actually, thats not a good opinion cause shes never had anything to do with PP before and I havent really added much of Peter yet. But I promise ill do good! Im an excellent writer, so itll be good, I swear. Well any way.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all. Thats because I rule the Light side of the world and Lindsay rules the Dark side, so we secretly own everything. Oh wait! I forgot. Peter Pan lives in Neverland, not this world. Drat, I dont own him or anything you recognize. I do own Mary and the name Anna and the plot, though. And I wish I owned Clocks by Coldplay, but na, not that either.  
  
Roses, White and Red  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Anna and Mary Sandersan were twins, but more different girls you could never find. They had only one thing in common, and that was their love for Peter Pan, though it was different for both. Mary had an unwavering faith in him; she hoped and believed in him so much it was almost a need. But she'd never let anyone else know that, though. To anyone else she just liked it very very much. Her sister, on the other had, had a more skeptical outlook on the subject. To her, it was something fun to play around with and tease; something that wasn't true, though she liked it as much as Mary. Most nights, such as this one, you would see them sitting on their window seat, doing a range of things from homework, to reading a book, to simply relaxing. On this summer night, however, Anna was writing a story and Mary was gazing out of the window, scouring the skies for a certain star. Mary glanced at Anna's paper, but couldn't make out any of her chicken scratches. It didn't matter. Mary already knew what she was writing about. Something obscene, as always, no doubt. She turned her attention back to star gazing. There it was! The second star to the right was just winking into existence as the day faded into night.  
  
Mary sighed. 'The second star to the right and strait on till morning.'She would love nothing more than to have Peter Pan come and rescue her from this boring existence, to take her on an adventure, to teach her how to be a kid again. That was something she had lost so long ago, lost in the hustle and bustle of school and friends and family. She may have looked like a child, and sometimes acted like it, but she really was an adult now, and it scared her rather. She was only thirteen; she wasn't supposed to be thinking like an adult now! Anna, of course, had no problem with that. She thought only of herself, barely skimming through classes, and making a laughingstock of herself at school. Mary would think about how childish her sister was and would often wish she would grow up. But then she would think about it and realize that she wanted her sister to grow up, yet she wanted herself to stay young, and shed demand herself to make up her mind about what she wanted, and she'd just confuse herself all over again. It was this battle playing through her mind that caused her not to see what she was looking at immediately Even then she wasn't sure, she knew what it appeared to be. It appeared to be a two figures, one small, one large, flying over the rooftops of London. But it couldn't be that. Could it? When it was close enough that there was no doubt as to what it could be, Mary nudged Anna with her elbow and motioned for her to look. Anna's eyes grew as large as saucers. It was definitely a boy and a.. a.. pixie? flying around over the city, and what was more, they were headed towards the Sandersan girls' window! Almost as one, the girls jumped up and opened the window just as it started to rain heavily. The figures put on a burst of speed, but it was too late. By the time they barreled through the window and crash landed on Mary's bed, they were both soaking wet. Anna and Mary had absolutely no doubt as to who they were. The boy was dressed in leafy garments, which were hard to clearly make out through all of the dirt-turned-mud and sap they were covered in. The boy, too, was in a similar state, his brown skin covered in streaks of mud and sap, and his messy brown hair streaked with sun harbored more than a few twigs and leaves. He also wore a brown leather belt around his waist, from which dangled a small scabbard, housing a simple dagger, and a pan pipe, which was held together with lengths of twine and looked very worn. His companion was extremely small, and could have easily danced around on one of the girls' palms without needing to worry of falling off. Not that that would have been a problem, for protruding from her shoulder blades was a pair of lovely, gossamer wings that very much resembled a butterfly's. Her blonde hair was up in a bun atop her head, and her dress was made of the same leaves as the boys. It had no straps and came to the middle of her thigh. She, unlike the boy, was clean and pale, and her delicate features created such a picture of loveliness words cant describe. While he was not the idealized Disney version, it was so obvious that the boy was Peter Pan that it was almost painful. And if he was Peter Pan, there was no question that the fairy girl beside him was his pixie friend Tinker Bell. Mary gasped, Anna just stood there, gawking. Then they noticed the small wound on Peter's forehead. It wasn't at all large, but it was bleeding, and rather heavily.  
  
"I'll get the first aid kit," Anna announced.  
  
"And I'll get some towels," Mary replied. Mary headed to the bathroom across the hall, her head spinning. It was Peter Pan! After all of her wishing and hoping and dreaming, he was here! He had come at last! 'But why is he here,' part of her brain argued. 'Why would he come to your window?' Mary pushed those thoughts aside. He was here, and he was real. She knew this, he had to be. 'It simply can't be a dream. My dreams are so much stranger than this! Like that one when I was living in a house made of whitewashed Swiss cheese.' She bent to get a towel from under the sink and caught sight of herself in the mirror. According to her, she wasn't exactly what you'd call a raven beauty. Her brown hair was messy and pulled back from her face with a scraggly old kerchief. Pimples and the scars of ones long past marred her face along her chin and one bit of her forehead, slightly to the side. She had an ample figure, as did her sister. Her legs were as long as you please, but the thighs were too thick for Mary's liking. Her hands were graceless and nails bitten. Probably her loveliest feature was her eyes. They were the smoothest color of chocolate and framed by long, dark, thick lashes. But, unfortunately, even they were hidden behind glasses. Mary sighed and snatched a blue towel from the cupboard. She rushed across the hall to the room she and her sister had shared for all of their lives, the one in which Peter Pan was now laying unconscious.  
  
When she entered t he room, Mary saw that her sister was already tending to Peter's wounds.  
  
"He must of hit his head on the bedpost during his crash landing." Anna said in answer to Mary's unspoken question. They could often read each others mind in that manner, and made a game of irking their friends, teachers, and family.  
  
"But Tinker Bell's light. It's gone out." Mary commented worriedly. And it was true. The small pixie, though luminescent before landing on the bed was not in any way brightly shining now. In fact, if not for her minuscule size and unnatural wings, she look positively human.  
  
"It only goes out when she's dead or sleeping. For now, lets just pray she's unconscious." Her sister replied. As if in response to the twins fears, Tinker Bell twitched slightly in her sleep and rolled over. Both girls simultaneously let out a breath neither knew they were holding and turned they're attentions to Peter. Anna knelt down again and continued applying peroxide to the injury. Peter groaned and attempted to swat away her hand, though he moved as if swimming through jello. The girls drew back as he opened his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hullo again. I dunno why im posting this. No one reviewed the first chappie and im really mad! Everyone reviews my twins stories. She has like seventy reviews for one story and I have two! TWO! Come on people! You can do better than that! I might just stop posting chappies for this story. I have loads to do and stuff. Im trying to get the lead in the school play, and thats gonna be hard. Its between me and a work-a-holic. We're doing the Music Man and she owns it and knows it and everything, so im listening to my practice track none stop. Im really starting to miss Clocks now.... any way, here the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer- See chapter one  
  
Chapter2  
  
Peter felt something sting his already aching forehead with a groan and attempted to push it away, but his limbs were too heavy to work properly. He achingly pushed his eyes open to a very unfamiliar place. It appeared he was spread-eagled on a bed, soaking wet and with a head injury. Looking around a bit more, he saw another bed and several shelves and dressers with housed many assorted items, along with a window seat with squishy pillows on it. But by far the most prominent thing was the people in it. They were two girls who looked to be about his age. Well, relatively that is. Peter looked about fourteen or fifteen, though in actuality, he was a little over six hundred years old. One of the girls, the nearer, was tall. Very tall. Probably taller Peter himself. She had a masculine look about her, most noticeably lingering in her powerful limbs and facial features. Her hair was brown with...was that..green streaks in it? She had a very pronounced hourglass figure, and her lips turned up into a silly and rather mischievous grin. Her eyes were brown and as looked to be forming some devious plan as she looked him over. Her companion was another story.  
  
She was of normal height, and shared her sister's (for they were obviously sisters) hourglass figure. Her hair was wavy brown and pulled away from her face by a bit of cloth in a similar way to the way the pirates used to hide their bald heads, though Peter definitely preferred it on the girl . Her face was some what smooth, though she had a few marks, as did her sister. Her lips were small and open slightly, and she peered at him out of eyes that would of made him stagger if not for the fact that he was lying down. Her glasses were small and suited her well. One very noticeable difference between the girls was that the shorter girl was a good deal more tan than her sister. It even had a slight red tinge to it, reminding him of Tiger Lily. For all her mouth was open, it was her sister that spoke first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Anna Sandersan. I live here. You hit your head pretty badly. Lemme fix it up for you." Her voice was low and husky. She reached for her first aid kit to supply for peroxide for her cotton swab. Peter reeled back. That stuff had hurt! "Oh, is wittle Peter afwaid of da mean ole Anna for HELPING HIM!? Geez, I know what I'm doing..."  
  
"She does. She's had to do to herself loads of times." Mary commented while mopping up some of the water that had soaked into the coverlet of the bed with a towel. Her voice was rich and deeply musical. 'I wonder how her singing voice sounds..' Peter found himself wondering.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything." He heard himself say. Mary smiled and Anna gave a very unladylike snort.  
  
"I'm Mary." The obvious said. "And you're Peter Pan. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean," she added hurriedly, "we don't want you to go. It's just that, well, you know, we never expected you to visit our window." Peter didn't wonder how she knew who he was. After all, his brave adventures were famous. He was famous, and according to himself, had every right and more to be.  
  
"I wasn't going to come to your window." He said bluntly. "I was flying to visit Wendy when I got caught in the rain. I sped up and went towards Wendy's house, but the windows weren't open. I saw that the house's next doors were, so I flew in here and hit my head."  
  
Mary continued mopping up the water and wouldn't meet his eye, while Anna put gauze on Peter's forehead and used a large bandage to hold it in place.  
  
"Oh." Said the girls simultaneously. They had been hoping that he had come to take them to Neverland. "So you've never come to our house before?" Anna ventured.  
  
"Yeah, once. I was leaving Wendy's house when I heard one of you crying in your sleep. It was you, I think." He said, pointing at Mary. "I came in and sat at the end of your bad and played my pipes for you until you were better." Mary's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Anna shot her a death glare when something hit her.  
  
"Wait! I remember that! I woke up a bit and heard flutes, but I didn't open my eyes, and that morning the window was open a bit and there was a place on Mary's bed that looked like someone had sat on it! That was you! Oh, cool..." Anna started mumbling to herself incoherently. Peter looked at her confusedly.  
  
"She's skitzo." Mary said, seeing the looked on Peter's face. When he just looked more confused, she explained. "It's like she's two people and they talk to each other. It's quite funny when we're arguing." Peter laughed and (much to her surprise) so did Mary. Right now, she was terrified. She didn't know why, but she was. Normally, she wasn't scared of anything, but now, with Peter, her confidence came crumbling down.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea! You can come and be our mothers like Wendy was!" Peter shouted.  
  
Okay and for once do not be the mean heartless ppl that always seem to read my stories and REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay and for once do not be the mean heartless ppl that always seem to read my stories and REVIEW!  
  
A/N akay, new chappie. So far, only two ppl have been reviewing my story per chp! Its sad! Pleez review! Ill give you a cookie! Ill email you! Ill do anything you want! Well, mubbie not *anything*, but you get the picture. So go, read the chappie and review!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter2  
  
Chapter3  
  
"Shush!" the girls wispered. "You gotta keep quiet!" they continued in their creepy manner of talking together. Then it hit them what he said.  
  
"Mother? As in..Neverland?" Mary squeaked.  
  
"No. No way in hell you are gonna get me too cook and clean and.and.sew!" Anna shouted, forgetting to be quiet.  
  
"Oh," Mary said. "I just realized. I can't do those things very well...Oh but I cant miss this opportunity. Hmmmm...well..I can't sew at all, but I suppose we could work around that., and I can clean well enough, even though your gonna have a hell of a time getting me to, and cooking, well, I can learn." She resolved.  
  
"Fine, but can you tell stories? You gotta tell us stories." Peter asked eagarly. Mary glanced at Anna and their eyes met with a smile as they remembered their own adventures and of course all of Peter's that they knew.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not very good at telling them. I can sing, though." She said fervently.  
  
"Wendy never sang for us," Peter said pensively, "But I guess you can."  
  
"I'd love to." Mary said with a theatrical curtsy and smiled.  
  
"But what about me?!" Anna cried. "I don't wanna be a mother! Mary can, but she's a freak." Mary stuck her tongue out at her twin.  
  
"You can be a Lost Girl." Peter suggested.  
  
"Kick ass!" Anna shouted, pumping her fist into the air!  
  
"But what about Mother and Aunt Cheryl? They'll be so worried!" Mary troubled.  
  
"Ah, screw them!" Anna said and grabbed on to her sisters shoulders and shook her a little. "This is Neverland! Remember when we were little, after all of our games, we would sit down and wish so hard that we could go there. Come on girl, this isn't the time for you to turn chicken on me!"  
  
Mary smiled a little, reminiscing, before her worried face hardened, then smiled largely. "You're right. This is a never-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We can't pass this up. But what to bring?"  
  
"CD player." Anna said firmly.  
  
"Hair brush." Mary suggested, already being the mother.  
  
"Pocket knife."  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Books"  
  
"Toothbrush and toothpaste."  
  
They caught each others eyes. "Dad." They said together.  
  
"Dad? You're gonna bring your father?" Peter asked, still somewhat dazed from his head injury.  
  
"No, silly." Mary explained. "Our father died when we were little, and we only have one picture of him. We keep it close."  
  
"Oh." He said. "Good, cause grown-ups aren't allowed in Neverland."  
  
"We know." The girls chimed.  
  
"We know all about Neverland." Anna said.  
  
"All and everything!" Mary said cheerily.  
  
"Alright, now bring on the pixie dust!" Anna declared, rubbing her hands together.  
  
Alright, now move the cursor to the bottom of the screen, thats right, go to your left, no, other left, dear, see the little button? click it! NOW! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I really don't like this chapter. I have a slight case of writers block, so bear with me. thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've decided that for every five or ten reviews I have, depending on time, ill post a chapter. So when I have either 15 or 20 reviews, ill post. Okay, now, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- see chapter 3  
  
Chapter4  
  
"Pixie dust?" Mary asked.  
  
"Tinker Bell!" The three rather shouted. In the excitement since Peter woke up, they had all forgotten Tinker Bell and her uncertain state. They rushed over to Mary's bed, where they had last seen the pixie. There was a small rumple in the sheets where she had lain, but Tinker Bell was no where to be found. Peter and the girls leaned forward to examine the covers more closely, and Mary and Peter's shoulders bumped slightly. Mary, ever polite on first meetings, apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said automatically.  
  
"It's fine," Peter answered and smiled at her. Mary started to smile back when..  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY WAS THAT??????!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Peter and Anna had no doubt she was overreacting to whatever it was, but they turned to investigate anyway. Mary plopped down onto her bed and crossed her arms with a childish pout she was very proud of.  
  
"Tinker Bell!" Anna said when she saw the pixie. She had come to rest atop the shelf that reached across the far wall. She was pouting and had her arms crossed and looked very much like Mary.  
  
"Tink!" Peter shouted and flew over to her. "Don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you?!" He had already forgotten that she had almost died just a moment ago. Tink tinkled something in return. Anna and Mary couldn't understand what exactly she said, but they got the jist of it, and they, along with Peter, blushed. Mary decided she was finished with being withdrawn and walked over with her sister to join Peter beside Tinker Bell. Mary motioned for Anna for help her onto the dresser. Anna cupped her hands, allowing Mary to step one foot there and one foot on the dresser. She grabbed the shelf carefully away from Tinker Bell to pull herself up. Her head poked up over the edge of the shelf, and Tinker Bell stood up in indignation, so that their eyes were now level. Mary spoke clearly, so that there was no way Tinker Bell could not of understood what she was saying.  
  
"Tinker Bell? I'm sorry I upset you. It was an accident. I swear. I'm always polite to people when I first meet them, but afterwards, I'm rather not." Tinker Bell shot her a rude look. "Oh! I'm still nice, but I'm not as polite. I don't like Peter in that way! I promise! He's all yours, I swear." She finished fervently. Apparently it was good enough, because Tinker Bell, though still far from being nice, no longer had such a surly look upon her face, and flew over to Peter's shoulder. The pixie stood on tip-toe to reach his ear and whisper something in it. Peter laughed. Anna and Mary exchanged looks. Not happy looks. They didn't like being left out. Anna leaned over and whispered to Mary.  
  
"What are they talking about. Just sounds like loads of little bells to me." she asked.  
  
"Well, how'm I supposed to know! And of course it sounds like little bells," she whispered back scornfully. "Duh!" and slapped her sister on the head. Anna make a biting motion at Mary, who immediately drew back. They were interrupted by the looming fact that they were now alone in the room.  
  
'Wha?' They both thought and rushed over to the window. It was open, revealing the millions and millions of stars, tiny and not so, and the rooftops of London, but nothing else.  
  
"Was that.." Anna started.  
  
"A dream?" Mary finished. It felt like it. They had been so hopeful. It wasn't unlikely. Peter Pan didn't exist and they knew it, and the twins had shared dreams before, but it had felt so real. Both girls erupted at the same time.  
  
"It must of been, there's no way.." Mary said mournfully.  
  
"I can't believe it! The butt munch! He was supposed to take us to Neverland!" Anna ranted.  
  
"Wait. You believe it wasn't a dream?" Mary asked confusedly.  
  
"Duh. Lookit." She answered, and pointed to the window seat, where several little water droplets intermingled with a few skeleton leaves and something glittery. "That's not fake." Mary stared at it in shock.  
  
"But...but...its not possible..it cant be...it cant..."  
  
"It can, it was, and Peter Pan's a butt munch. I'm gonna go listen to my Godsmack CD now," Anna replied angrily and stalked off. Mary sat down on the window seat, carefully away from the leaves and pixie dust. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to touch them. It was almost as if she were afraid they might disappear if disturbed. Mary gazed upon the second star to the right and quietly made a wish.  
  
"Peter, I don't know if you came or not, but I think you did. Please Peter, come back! Come back! Or even if you haven't come in the first place, come alight on my window. I need you right now Peter. I'm gonna grow up soon if something doesn't happen, and I don't wanna! Please come visit." Mary continued in this manner for many minutes more.  
  
Somewhere above her, someone was stifling a laugh.  
  
Ooh, can anyone guess who? Well, probably everyone. Its not as if it isn't obvious. Well, anywho, all of you who want another chapter, REVIEW! I've thought about what I said earlier, and decided to revise it. when I reach 15 reviews, I start typing up the next chapter. When I reach 20, ill post it. simple? And if the same person reviews more than once, it still counts. So bear that in mind and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Happy happy joy joy! Ppl reviewed! You like me! well, actually, you like my fic, but who cares!? Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. luv you all! now, this chapter is a bit forced, cause my inspiration decided to take a vacation. It should be back eventually, though. Im so so so so so so so so so sorry that I couldn't get this up in time. My computer decided to die on me and it only started working again today, so I'm posting it now. You know the deal, 25 reviews and ill start writing chappie 6, 30 reviews and ill post. Simple, no?  
  
Disclaimer- see chapter 4  
  
Chapter5  
  
Mary sighed and headed to bed. 'That was pointless, utterly pointless. He doesn't exist and you know it, so quit making a fool of yourself and go to bed. At least he's real in your dreams.'  
  
As Mary snuggled under her covers and listened to Anna put away her headphones, she vaguely caught a thought from the back of her brain.  
  
'What if it was real?' it whispered.  
  
Mary would have contemplated this, had she not fallen immediately to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, wasn't that brilliant, Tink? I'm so clever and smart and brilliant and- Ow!" Peter was cut off by Tinker Bell giving him a light bite on the ear.  
  
"Fine, you baneful pixie. But you have to admit, it is a terribly clever plan."  
  
Tinker Bell agreed that it was a good plan  
  
"Oh, to think of their surprise when they wake up tomorrow in Neverland instead of their own beds! It'll be worth all the trouble just to see their faces! I wonder how ill do it. it'll be terribly inconvenient to have to carry them all of the way there. oh well. I figure out a way around it. I always do." Peter crowed his pleasure.  
  
Tinker Bell whisked over the edge of the roof on which she and Peter were sitting and strait into the Sanderson girl's window. She soon came back with news to report. She shot back up and began madly tinkling in Peter's ear.  
  
"Already? I thought it would take them longer than that to fall asleep. Tinker Bell, are you sure their good and alseep?"  
  
Tinker Bell said yes.  
  
"Are you absolutely positive?" Peter continued in his accusatory tone.  
  
The feisty pixie tinkled back that only fools were positive, one of Peter's own mottos.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I'll go check for myself." And he did. A mere moment or two later he was seen drifting slowly up to the roof out of the window, indignancy in every feature.  
  
"Fine. You were right. Anna's even snoring. Well, Mary is too, but not as obnoxiously."  
  
Tinker Bell literally beamed. She was only able to do this because she created her own light as it is. She was proud of this talent as well, which only made her beam more.  
  
"I guess its time then. Lets go!" Peter cried, embarrassment completely forgotten, and dove back into the window.  
  
Sorry it's so short. Like I said, my motivation/inspiration/muses took a vacation. Ill try to make the next one longer.  
  
25 review: write the next chapter  
  
30 reviews: post the next chapter.  
  
You do want the next chapter, don't you? Well then, REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N You people are the best! Ive hardly had my chapter out. what? Three days? And already Im having to post a new one! This one I rather like. I didnt include this in my plans for the story, but it adds something I like rather, and I think you with too. Its not from anyone youve see thus far, and I didnt think I would have this character mentioned, but it will put a little more dimension into my fic and give my characters motives. My inspiration returned for this chappie, and im very proud of it, so shut up Lindsay! Alright, thats it.  
  
Disclaimer- see chapter 5  
  
Chapter6  
  
It was a strange sight that greeted Tiger Lily as she walked out of her long house one morning. A flying figure with another figure draped over one shoulder, and a very very large package wrapped up in a bed sheet hung over the other.  
  
It was all the Piccaninny princess could do to keep from screaming. She ran to her fathers house and drug him out to see the figure.  
  
"Tiger Lily," he admonished in his own language, "You drag me up with the sun just to see some figure flying about in the sky! This is Neverland, things like this happen everyday, my daughter. It is probably just Peter Pan bringing some new Lost Boys. Now don't worry you pretty little head about it and go off. Why don't you pay Peter a visit and meet his new companions?"  
  
By this time, other members of the tribe were venturing out of their long houses and pointing and laughing at the comical figure soaring about in the sky like some very confused bird, and Tiger Lily was hurt.  
  
"But Papa! This is just like my dream!" she cried.  
  
At this, the laughter died away. Dreams were considered very important to the Piccaninny tribe, and those of the Sacred Princess were often considered premonitions.  
  
"What dream is this, daughter?"  
  
"I dreamt that a figure just as that one was flying high above in the sky, as it is now. It was Peter Pan, and he was not bringing more Lost Boys, but two people that I do not know, but I believe they were like me in that they were my size and they were also girls. I also dreamt that with them came the destruction of the plans you are making for me to wed Peter!" she declared.  
  
The entire tribe, save Tiger Lily and her father, let in a collective gasp and started talking at the same time. It was utter pandemonium. The chief of the Piccaninnies raised his voice above the din and shouted.  
  
"Come now, my child. This is nonsense. What I say is law and I say you will wed Peter Pan. Now come with me into my home and we will share the morning meal together." He shouted.  
  
This quieted the frantic Indians some, but it was not enough to quell some of the rumors that continued to float around. The chief let these fly and guided his daughter to his long house with a hand on her back without looking behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the warmth of the long house, the chief sighed.  
  
"Tiger Lily, are you sure of this dream?"  
  
"Of course Papa!" she shouted, angered from his doubt. "Have I ever lied?"  
  
"No, my sweet daughter, you haven't. But I don't want rumors flying about. This is serious. The only person I trust enough to inherit the weight of managing this tribe is Peter Pan. If he were my son, he could do that. But if your dream is true, this could mean the end of it."  
  
"Oh, Papa, I'm scared. Isn't there anything we can do? I don't want to marry a fish who won't be able to care for the tribe! I want to marry Peter Pan!"  
  
"Of course there is something we can do. There always is. In fact, there is a plan forming in my mind just as we speak." The chief said with a lightening expression.  
  
Tiger Lily spoke eagerly. "What? What is it, Father? What must I do? You need only to say!"  
  
"You shall enjoy this, my daughter. I will let you act above your age. My braves will watch these girls, and you will do all you can to charm the boy. And when I say all, I mean everything you can possibly think of. Forget about honor, dignity, and what is impure. The rules have changed. When my braves have decided which of the girls is the biggest threat, we will eliminate her. And while Peter is in his mourning period, you will strike. You see, my child, all hope is not lost. We will win you Peter Pan yet. But now, Tiger Lily, you just do what you need to prepare your self. I will talk to my braves. You are dismissed." The chief ended his speech with a look of pure smugness.  
  
The princess threw her arms around her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She left the long house skipping.  
  
Alright, thats it. review!  
  
35 reviews- ill start typing the next chapter  
  
40 reviews- ill post the next chapter  
  
Yaya, I know you know, but im just reminding you. But yeah, you know what to do now if you want another chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello all! Merry Christmas! Did any of you see Peter Pan today, the one with Jeremy Sumpter (my Jeremy Sumpter, just so you know. What? You say he's not mine. Just shows how much you know! Well, you're right, but hey, a girl can dream). I must say, it was one awefully AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Movie! I must also say that Racheal was amazing. I haven't seen that much talent in years! I must also also say that Jeremy was looking quite nice up there. Neway, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 6  
  
Chapter7  
  
Peter gleefully dropped the packs on the ground with a thud, not thinking of the contents. Amazingly, the sleeping girls didn't wake, though Anna let out a groan and Mary turned over.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Peter?" Tinker Bell asked.  
  
"I'll just wait for them to wake up. It's almost nine thirty. They shouldn't be long." Peter answered.  
  
Tinker Bell let out a laugh. "You silly ass! You're so ignorant!"  
  
Peter didn't know what ignorant meant, but he gathered that it was uncomplimentary.  
  
"The same to you!"  
  
Tinker Bell huffed and flew into her apartment. Peter sat grumpily down in his chair to wait for the girls to wake. So he waited. And waited. And waited. He sat there, staring at the twins sprawled across the ground for near an hour, an amazing feat for Peter. Eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"HEY YOU!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!! W-A-K-E U-P!!!!!!" Someone shouted in Peter's ear. He then felt gentle poking on his bear chest.  
  
"Wwwakkie wakie, eggs and bacie (A/N Like bacon, but take off the "on" and put "ie")" Another voice said. Groaning inwardly, Peter kicked at the voices without opening his eyes.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"YIPE!" Came the voices again, then a sigh.  
  
"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."  
  
Peter felt hands gentle ease their way into his blond, curly hair. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling, letting it lull him back to sleep after a restless night of carrying Mary (who had been slung over his back) and Anna (who had been in a sack made of her own sheets). Just then, the hands gripped hand-fulls of his hair and yanked back sharply, causing pain to shoot through his head where the hair was attached to his head and the back of his neck, which had been bent painfully over the back of the chair. Immediately, his hands reached for his dagger and pressed it against his attacker's wrists. Peter twisted in his seat and opened his eyes, to find Mary with hand (which had previously been holding his hair) wide and spread- eagled in the air. He eyes were wide and held poorly hidden fear. Peter let out a breath.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" He demanded severely.  
  
"To wake you. Anna couldn't do it shouting, and I couldn't do it poking, and then you tried to kick us, so I wrenched your hair." Peter sighed.  
  
"You could have just. just." but he was at a lost for words. He couldn't think what would have woken him fully other than pain. "Just don't do it again, or you'll be meeting the croc that was Hook's end!" even though Peter knew he could never feed either girls to the fearsome croc. Anna was too unusual to loose, and Mary had a sense of self he had yet to meet in anyone, save for himself.  
  
"Yessir." The girls chorused.  
  
"As it should be," Peter replied. "Now, what do you say I teach you to fly?"  
  
A/N I am SSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! You guys have been awesome! Thank you tremendously. Especially you, Lulu bell. You've been reviewing my story since chapter one. But anyway, the reason I couldn't post was because I was having computer problems, not to mention I've been very busy. Thanks for bearing with me!  
  
45 reviews- I write  
  
50 reviews- I post. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Oh my goodness, I am sooo sorry! I completely forgot this fic, I guess. It just got lost with all of this stuff I had to do. I had performances and trips (Germany, Austria, NYC, ect.) and I was just soo busy with school, oh, and mom got married, and two months later he moved out (son of a b*tch) then she lost her job and were crazy over that and Im on enough medicine to kill a horse but its not enough to make me sleep at four thirty in the morning which is what it is now *big breath* and tomorrow we have our first full dress rehersal for my musical which starts running a week from Tuesday and ends a week from Thursday and I have to miss some of my SATs to go to practice and my social studies test and then the week after my class is going to DC and I need to buy clothes for Mrs. Grady's evil dress code and tehn its my birthday and then its graduation and then its summer, which is bound to be as hectic as school and then I start high school. So as you can see, ive been very busy with no sign of stoppage any time soon. That mixed up w/ lots of boy problems (Sean, you are both the joy and curse of my life) is just making for a very busy picture. But to make it up to you, I wrote a long chapter (nearly as long as this IM) and its pretty good, I think. Tells more about Peter and he and Mary spend time together. So, anyway, on with the show. CURTAIN!  
  
Chapter8  
  
"You sure this is safe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're absolutely positive that nothing could go wrong."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way..."  
  
Mary panicked. "What way? What way did I put it that makes it not safe!?"  
  
Peter sighed. Usually people he brought here were excited about flying, risks or no. Anna sure was. She had run ahead to climb a tree so she could scout out the best spot to try it. Peter always let his "students" do that, to test them. If they say "Hey! Look, there's a nice field, right over there" as opposed to "Ooh! Look at that cliff! Its right over Mermaid Lagoon! Let's go there!" he could tell what sort of person they were. "Field" liked to stay safe and wasnt very confident or an adrenaline drunkie. "Cliff" liked to take risks and was very confident. This sort of thing told Peter if a person was better as a scout or to gather food, ect. He always thought that if he met someone who could spot the area that had a rather tall cliff over a small field (and it was very hard to spot. Almost on the complete opposite side of the island) and chose there, that they and he were soul mates, in one way or another. That person, he felt, would be willing to take risks, but wasn't an idiot and needed some form of safety. Also, they had keen eyes and didnt mind physical activities, since the hike was so long you had to make camp along the way. So far, no one had chosen it.  
  
"It's safe, I swear. Its just that if your not careful, things go wrong." He replied.  
  
"What sort of things?" Mary asked suspiciously. She had a tendency to change moods like that to fit her comment. She was a drama queen. Peter was about to answer her, when Anna shouted from above.  
  
"HEY!! I found the perfect spot! Its up ahead some ways! Probably a half hour walk, if your dragging."  
  
Anna climbed down, falling from the fourth branch up. She quickly pulled herself up and said "Come on, this way" and arced her arm a little to the right of where they had been walking and began to lead the way. Peter was about to go take her place as leader, but Mary grabbed his arm gently.  
  
"Peter, I gotta ask you something." She said with something that bordered on a puppy-dog face. Peter fell back, feeling exasperated.  
  
"Yes, Mary, what is it?"  
  
"You'll keep me safe, wont you? Like if I fall or something, you'll try to catch me wont you? Or if Anna tries to play a horrid joke on me, please dont let her! Im nervous about this."  
  
'Well.' Peter thought. 'At least she's honest.' The problem was, he couldnt promise those things. If someone was in trouble, but he was having fun, it was a fifty fifty toss whether he would help or not. And as for jokes, if he wasnt in on it, something was wrong. He couldn't lie either. 'Or maybe...' he thought. 'Yes! She did only say "try" to help her, I can do that. I can try to do it.'  
  
"Yes. Mary, I can promise you I will try to save you if you were in trouble. Now, can I please go lead?"  
  
Mary scowled. "Look at Anna up there, having so much fun. Dont spoil it for her. Stay back here with me. Just talk with me, alright? Do the whole "getting to know you" thing. If I'm going to be mother, I'll need to know my family. Besides, you don't always have to be the leader. You'll get really egotistical."  
  
Peter sighed. "Fine, fine. What do you want to talk about?" he asked, fully expecting the whole "well, I dunno. You think of something" deal.  
  
"Well, for starters, we need to talk about my duties as mother. What are they, how often will they be, when do they need to be done by, ect." Mary replied in a very business like manner, standing up straighter and dusting nothings off of her skirt.  
  
Peter was slightly surprised, but hid it well. "Well, you'll cook, clean, sew when necessary, tell stories or sing or whatever, occasionally dance. Give medicine and take care of injuries. I think thats pretty much all. Maybe gather food or such as needed."  
  
"Okay then. Lets start from the top. Cooking. I'll be cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I suppose?"  
  
"Normally yes. And you'd be providing snacks too. But after the Slightly incident, I've limited what the Lost Boys consume, so you only need to worry about breakfast and dinner."  
  
"You mean they dont get lunch or snacks!" Mary exclaimed, horrified.  
  
"Maybe. It all depends. They have to provide their own lunch and snacks, so if they catch a fish, then yes, they have lunch. If all they get is berries, then they have snacks. Like that."  
  
"Oh, alright then. When will breakfast need to be ready by?"  
  
"For the next week or so, since the Lost Boys are off camping, I'm taking the time to rest a little more, so about ten or so, but make it hardy. When the Boys are here, then as soon as they're all up, which is usually between eight-thirty and ten-thirty, depending on the night before."  
  
"Oh dear! That's quite a big time difference. How shall I know?" Mary asked, being the stereotypical motherly figure. It reminded Peter of Wendy, and Mary was let a little further into his heart.  
  
"I'll tell you. The night before I promise I'll tell you so you dont end up getting up at seven to slave away at a breakfast that wont be eaten until eleven." He said, changing his answer from "just guess".  
  
"Thank you, Peter, you're a life saver! What about dinner?"  
  
They continued on in this manner for some time until they reached the point for their first flying lesson. It was a cliff that hung out over the water. In some places it was clear the bottom of the cliff had broken off and fallen into the water, creating jagged rocks in the shallow water below. The cliff itself looked to be about 100 feet from the sea and ready to cross the distance at any moment.  
  
Mary fainted.  
  
Peter caught her.  
  
A/N yeah, that was it. good? Bad? Review! Forget the system, its broken. For this fic anyway. for my other two pp fics it still stands, thanks all the same. 


End file.
